This invention relates to a tamper-proof container for "over-the-counter" drugs, foodstuffs or the like.
Recent, widely publicized instances of tampering with over-the-counter drugs have increased the need for tamper-evident and essentially tamper-proof containers for such drugs. In some of these cases, deaths have resulted from the introduction of poison into the drugs. The resulting adverse publicity and product liability concerns have caused drug and container manufacturers to conduct extensive research in the attempt to produce a fool-proof tamper-evident container.
The typical approach has been to adhere a tamper-evident foil or paper seal over the mouth of the container so that the seal must be broken to reach the container contents. The consumer, upon observing the broken seal, will know that the container is suspect. This approach has been only partially successful. The foil seal can sometimes be removed intact by degrading the adhesive rather than the seal itself or by peeling the seal from the container. The drugs can then be tampered with and the seal then replaced without alerting the consumer. Alternatively, appropriate replacement seal material can be used to reseal the container, again without alerting the consumer.
Another approach has been to snap a tightly fitting two-part lid over the container, with the parts separable from each other via a frangible connection, a tear strip or the like. These containers can usually be reopened by a determined tamperer by removing the entire two-part lid from the container and replacing it. Heating either the container or the lid sometimes allows just enough tolerance for the lid to be removed intact from the container, leaving no evidence of tampering. Tamper evident seals are also often used in conjunction with these two-part lids, but the problems with these have been mentioned above.
Another approach has been to use an internal label which changes color upon exposure to air, but this approach is expensive since the labels themselves are costly and the containers must be sealed in an air evacuated chamber. Furthermore, it is possible to replace the labels in the same fashion, or to open the container in an air evacuated chamber.
It is clear then, that the need exists for a safe, inexpensive, simple and reliable container for over-the-counter drugs and the like which gives positive evidence of tampering. Such a container must also not be subject to defeat by a tamperer, i.e. it must be tamper-proof.